


Eggs

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, flapiplier - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: Mark and Suzy have a night in, and Mark does all the shopping for dinner. Not making a list might not have been the best idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I HAVE RETURNED!!!! I'm finally DEFINITELY getting back into writing :)! I opened up requests and this was the first I got, from the lovely sweetiefiend on tumblr. Requests are still open until 2PM EST on Saturday, February 11th, so if you somehow read this before then, please feel free to send one in on tumblr! More stuff coming very soon!

“Suzy, I’m back!”

Mark walks into the kitchen, gently placing the plastic bags overflowing with groceries on the counter. He flicks his wrists, trying to get blood to start flowing in them again. Suzy walks into the room, her ponytail staying side to side, a smile on her lips. She looks at Mark and clicks her tongue.

“Did you bring all the bags in at one time again? You could have asked for my help, you dingus. You don’t have to prove how strong you are, I’ve seen your instagram pictures.”

He chuckles and runs his fingers through his hair, obviously flexing while he does so. Suzy shakes her head and goes to the fridge, taking out milk and other ingredients.

“Did you get everything we need?”

He nods and starts to empty the bags. Brussels Sprouts, fresh green beans, lemons, limes, rosemary, thyme, and a myriad of other spices and farm fresh (and of course organic) ingredients. Suzy starts to pull dry ingredients from the pantry, setting everything on various countertops. Mark is grateful that he has plenty of space in his apartment to do things like this. It’s so easy to have a fun night in, and there’s no one he’d rather be spending it with than Suzy. He looks over to her, his eyes like stars on a moonless night - bright and shining. Suzy turns around and notices him, shooting him a sweet smile. He smiles back and clasps his hands together.

“Well, looks like we’re ready to get started!”

His smile widens into a grin. He takes out his phone and opens up an app. He presses a button and music starts to play all through the apartment. Suzy gasps, and Mark turns back towards her, beaming.

“I installed a bunch of bluetooth speakers so we could listen to music anywhere and anytime we wanted. I was hoping you’d like it.”

“Like it? I love it! That’s so incredible!”

Mark pulls her in, dancing comically. She laughs and joins in, the pair of them doing a mock tango sort of dance across the kitchen. He twirls her around and dips her, kissing her forehead before pulling her back up. 

“Alright! Let’s get this party started! Can you pull up the recipe for me and I’ll set everything that we need in one area.”

Suzy nods, pulling out her phone. 

“Ok we need…eggplant?”

“Check”

“Two lemons”

“Check”

“Asparagus”

“Check”

“Thyme, rosemary, and basil”

“Check times three”

“Eggs”

“Ch…wait, did you say eggs?”

Suzy looks up from her phone and blinks at him.

“Of course I said eggs. That’s what binds everything together. Eggs were in the list I told you.”

Mark bites his lip and flits his eyes over to the array of groceries on the counter. His eyes fall on a certain ingredient and his stomach drops.

“I thought you said legs…like chicken legs…so I got some of those…”

Suzy purses her lips and crosses her arms, taking a stern stance.

“Mark…if we needed chicken legs, why would I just say ‘legs’? Don’t you think that’s a little dumb?”

Mark looks down, toeing the ground like a child that dropped a plate or spilled juice on the floor. Suzy sighs and then chuckles, walking over to him and kissing his forehead.

“I wouldn’t have you any other way. Let’s cook up some chicken, then.”


End file.
